Alma quebrada
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Ahora era el turno de Videl quien demostraría su gran potencial ante miles de espectadores y demostraría su gran avance gracias al entrenamiento de Gohan. [One-Shot]


¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

**Solo escribo por hobby. No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

**"Alma quebrada"**

Se acercaba el día para conmemorar el vigésimo quinto torneo de artes marciales donde luchadores con gran fuerza y técnicas inigualables se enfrentarían cuerpo a cuerpo demostrando su capacidad de quien era digno de llegar a la final a lado del gran campeón mundial, Mr. Satán.

Como era de esperarse, el regreso de Goku solo duraría un día pero gracias a ello, su familia y amigos lograrían verlo por única ocasión después de muchos años sin saber alguna novedad del guerrero saiyajin. Todo indicaba que sería un gran día para divertirse como en los viejos tiempos; sin embargo, todo cambio drásticamente cuando aparecieron sujetos misteriosos dejando al Namek con una incertidumbre al notar la gran diferencia de dimensiones que había entre ellos. Y los combates no se hicieron esperar con aclamaciones de todo público allí presentes, finalmente llego el combate de la hija de Mr. Satán.

El réferi anuncio a los dos siguientes participantes y la gente eufórica gritaba el nombre de Videl quien era realmente reconocida por ser la hija de Mr. Satán y no solo eso sino también por su gran trabajo con la policía de Ciudad Satán, la urbe que la vio crecer, la urbe que estaba agradecido por sus grandes hazañas y gran valentía. Ahora era el turno de Videl quien demostraría su gran potencial ante miles de espectadores que la apreciaban con demasía como lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones. La joven justiciera demostraría su gran avance gracias al entrenamiento de Gohan, claro que, ella no le menciono nada a su progenitor ya que le daría una gran sorpresa a su padre.

Sin más, Videl realizaba unos cuantos calentamientos antes de iniciar con su combate― nos veremos en la siguiente ronda, Gohan ―gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda para voltear a ver al chico― es probable que nos toque pelear en la siguiente ronda ―flexiona el brazo izquierdo para después elevar el pulgar.

Mientras tanto, a Gohan le tomó por sorpresa aquel comentario de su amiga, sin poder evitar sonrojarse y sentir un calor que le invadía en toda su cara, este asiente sonriente con el corazón palpitante― sí―. Viéndola caminar hacia la plataforma, Gohan estaba seguro que su amiga pelinegra quedaría invicta.

Anunciando el inicio del combate, Videl se preparaba para atacar a su contrincante, lanzándose primero para propinarle una serie de puñetazos y patadas que este eludía sin ningún problema la cual hacia un mayor esfuerzo en sus golpes. El combate seguía su rumbo, difícilmente, no se veía quien fuese el vencedor. Todos observaban atentos ante la lucha que se presenciaba delante a miles de miradas sin perder cada movimiento de la justiciera que ofrecía dar un gran espectáculo.

El hibrido, sonreía con orgullo mientras observaba con deleite el combate de su amiga pelinegra. Gohan, conocía perfectamente a Videl; los días que pasaron juntos entrenando… pudo conocerla más afondo, así mismo conoció sus virtudes y sus defecto. Máxime, uno de los más grandes defectos de la chica de ojos azules era la terquedad y el orgullo, por lo tanto, para ella no existía en su vocabulario la palabra "rendirse"; conociéndola, ella no se rendiría así de fácil, ella no era así.

Estaba exhausta, su respiración era rápida, ya no podía más, ya no tenía fuerzas. Cualquier tipo de ataque que le lanzara a ese sujeto no le causaba daño alguno, tenía que cambiar de estrategia sino la que acabaría perdiendo seria ella.

Frustración.

Se maldecía para sí, no podía creer que no haya ningún avance en el combate. Empero, al ver al sujeto enfrente de ella, observo una sonrisa que daba miedo, un miedo que le causaba un escalofrió que recorría toda su espina dorsal. Un presentimiento que no era para bien la mantenía en alerta máxima, la hija de Miguel debía cuidar su espalda ya que desconocía que fuese a suceder y más que posiblemente estaba a un paso de atentar contra su vida.

El sujeto dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual parecía que esto fuese un juego para el que a su vez, estaba mezclada de maldad. Videl, no podía evitar dejar de sentir desesperación de ya querer acabar con esa situación, fuese lo que fuese tenía que acabar de una vez por todas aquel combate. Además de que le enfurecía que Spopovich se estuviese mofando delante de ella.

Sin más, se lanza contra Spopovich, nuevamente propinándole una serie de puñetazos a diestra y siniestra con gran velocidad, no importase que métodos utilizara, sabía perfectamente que no sería fácil la pelea, mientras seguía con su ataque el hombre retrocedía centímetro a centímetro que lo dirigía hacia la orilla de la plataforma. Al darse cuenta del plan de la ojiazul detiene ambos puños de la chica sujetándola con fuerza, que a su vez, elevo con rapidez una de las rodillas que fue directo al abdomen de la chica sacándole completamente el aire y escupiendo saliva. Ya no era su turno de Videl, ahora era el turno de Spopovich para hacerla sufrir por un rato… utilizándola como una muñeca de trapo hasta que él se saciase de ver tanto sufrimiento en el rostro de la chica. O quizás, hasta verla cerrar los ojos.

Esto, estaba por comenzar, un combate que a Videl la marcaria y nunca olvidaría. No obstante, sentía cada golpe que recibía en todo su cuerpo sintiendo un gran dolor que no podía evitar ya que andaba "indefensa". Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos para que el siguiera con su trabajo de hacerla pedazos, ya no le quedaban más fuerzas como desde un principio, ya no podía hacer nada… estaba segura que esto terminaría pronto pero para su desgracia seguía siendo golpeada con una brutalidad que, pareciese que sus huesos estaban a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos hasta dejarla moribunda.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, abre de par en par sus ojos ya que había rodado hasta la orilla de la plataforma. Mirando los pocos centímetros que la separaba del piso y posteriormente busco con la mirada a Gohan para que le diera fuerzas y continuar con esto. Al menos para dar lo último de sí misma. Estaba claro que, aunque hiciera lo que estuviese en sus manos no saldría de esto.

Sonriendo con amargura, Videl pudo divisar a Gohan quien estaba parado como una estatua quien no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Como un flash un pensamiento se hizo presente en la ojiazul, ella era la hija de Mr. Satán, el héroe que los salvo de las manos de Cell. Lentamente, se pudo de pie con gran dificultad quejándose del tremendo dolor que su cuerpo le decía a gritos, tambaleándose, apenas pudo mantenerse erguida y sin embargo, Spopovich se abalanzo sobre ella sujetándola del cabello con fuerza, nuevamente empezó a devolverle los golpes, uno tras otro.

― _No, este no es mi fin, no me rendiré ante este sujeto _―pensó la hija de Miguel mientras recibe una patada que la mando nuevamente a la orilla de la plataforma. La cual, dejo colgar su cabeza dejando ver las manchas de sangre seca y la que comenzaba a brotar de los rasguños.

De una u otra forma tenía que zafarse de las manos despiadadas de ese monstro.

― ¡Aaahhh!

Furia.

Decepción.

―Ya no debería seguir con la pelea ―declara Goku con una mirada seria que pudo notar Gohan― será mejor que se termine este encuentro.

― ¿Qué? ―anonadado― ¿Qué estás diciendo?

―Ese sujeto no es ordinario ―sin quitar la vista al combate― ese sujeto no sabía hacer nada…

Gohan solo se queda callado ante las palabras de su padre aunque sea la verdad. Al verla pararse nuevamente y con una mirada determinada que él conocía perfectamente, Videl le propina un golpe certero en la mandíbula de este. El hijo de Milk debía hacer algo, animándose en advertir a su amiga le grita desde lejos.

― ¡Ya ríndete Videl, el no será piadoso por que seas mujer! ¡Es mejor que te rindas de una vez por todas! ―le grita para que ella lo escuchase.

Al escuchar la sugerencia de su amigo, esta se niega rotundamente, su orgullo le permitía estar en pie, su orgullo era la que la mantenía a flote en ese combate. Debía de acabar de una vez por toda esa pelea. Distrayéndose, sintió un gran dolor en la cara la cual la había pateado lanzándola al otro extremo de la plataforma; quejándose de dolor rápidamente se cubre sintiendo un líquido caliente que salía de la fosa nasal. Tomándola nuevamente desprevenida, como si fuese un juego…

Cansancio.

Miedo.

Todo el público empezó a ver la masacre y viendo cómo se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacia Videl, todos vieron con preocupación y con horror, hasta un punto de quedar anonadados con la acción del hombre calvo. Sin más, le clasificaban como un acto sanguinario. En las reglas, no se permitía intervenir en caso de que el tiempo se terminase, o uno de los dos contrincantes estuviese inconsciente o hasta peor, muerto…

Gohan sentía impotencia, una impotencia de no poder hacer nada ya que no estaba en sus manos en finalizar la pelea. Apretando con fuerza sus puños, no podía dejar a un lado su ira, de pensar que su amiga pelinegra corra un gran peligro.

Spopovich comenzó a jugar con la cabeza de la heroína de Ciudad Satán, riendo con gran perversidad al punto de acabarla de una vez. Mientras tanto, el hijo de Milk seguía elevando más y más su ki. Los ojos de cada uno no daban crédito a lo que estaban presenciando. Tal vez quedaría marcado en sus memorias, que ese recuerdo quedaría siempre en cada uno. Gohan ya no podía seguir viendo aquel acto sádico de parte de ese tal Spopovich, elevando completamente su ki, sin pasar desapercibido por sus acompañantes.

― ¡Oye, Gohan, tranquilizarte! Te aseguro que Videl no va a morir ―le alienta Goku.

Gohan no responde ante las palabras de su padre.

Gohan, estaba enceguecido por la furia contenida; ya no podía contener más esa rabia, una rabia que lo dominaba sin quitar los ojos del combate, Gohan pudo observar a lo lejos que Spopovich mantenía el pie sobre la cabeza de la ojiazul aplastándola contra el piso del cuadrilátero como si fuese un balón que manipulara a su antojo. Mientras tanto Videl seguía gritando ya que no podía moverse con libertad siendo totalmente aprisionada contra el piso. No obstante, la ojiazul comenzó a derramar lágrimas, lágrimas de amargura, lágrimas de que por lo menos el réferi diera por terminada la pelea o por lo menos de que fuese salvada de aquellas manos que estaban a punto de mandarla al otro mundo y no vivir para contarlo. Al menos tenía una mínima esperanza.

Transformándose en Super Saiyajin, el cuerpo de Gohan emanaba una luz dorada que cubría todo su cuerpo. Ya no más, ni un minuto más viendo aquella tortura.

Ira.

― ¡Cálmate, Gohan! te meterás en problemas ―dice Krillin.

― ¡No puedo dejar que ese estúpido se salga con la suya, se va arrepentir! ―dice con cólera.

Y sin más, por un acto de impulso, Gohan decide dar el primer paso para salvar a la hija de Mr. Satán, lanzándose hacia donde se encontraba, teniendo que intervenir en el combate. Gohan sabía perfectamente que estaba prohibido entrometerse pero sin embargo no había otra salida; con gran velocidad y sin pensarlo le propina un golpe certero y con gran fuerza en la mandíbula haciendo que este retrocediera perdiendo un poco el equilibrio y principalmente quitara el pie de la cabeza de la joven heroína.

Gohan le miraba con rabia. Mientras que Spopovich se quita el rastro de sangre en la comisura de la boca haciendo que este solo riera. Sin más, Gohan carga a la chica de ojos azulados ya que sin estar consciente y sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Videl, al sentir que la cargaban, estaba segura que por fin estaba a salvo sintiendo una calidez que la tranquilizaba aunque estuviera inconsciente pero podía entender que alguien la estaba protegiendo.

Tranquilidad.

Si bien, Gohan no estaba dispuesto a que algo malo le pasara y mucho menos en las manos de ese sujeto sin escrúpulos.

Tal vez su orgullo fue pisoteado de una manera vil. Tal vez su alma, había quedado quebrantada; sin más, cayendo en lo más profundo de un abismo dejándose llevar por el cansancio quedando inconsciente. Pero con el tiempo lograría superar esta caída.

**Fin.**

Bueno, este fic ya lo debía hace tiempo y me disculpo por la demora pero solo podía escribir por pedazos *juega con sus dedos avergonzada*. Quiero agradecer a la página de Facebook de: **"Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español"** por la imagen que compartieron a toda la comunidad Godelera, ya que me comprometí a hacer este fic. Sin embargo, como mencione, tarde mucho en escribirlo… tenía la idea pero no sabía cómo plasmarlo.

La imagen nos mostraba a Gohan golpeando a Spopovich para salvar a Videl de aquel hombre poseído por Babidi. Me hubiera gustado que fuera un poco más largo pero creo que así quedo bien… por ahora no cuento con mucho tiempo para poder escribir ya que la vida real no me permite al igual que mis estudios.

Bueno, espero que sea del total agrado. Acepto quejas, sugerencias, críticas de todo hasta tomatazos si gustan. Me gustaría saber que les pareció, me haría muy feliz saber su humilde opinión.

Hasta la próxima.

Nos vemos.


End file.
